The present invention relates to a method for displaying digital grey scale images at a desired tonal value on the screen of a display device. The invention relates also to a display device for implementing the method.
The invention has been conceived particularly for application in relation to medical digital grey scale images, such as e.g. X-ray images, but it is conceivable for other applications as well.
At present, in the process of examining medical digital grey scale images, the shape of a graph relevant to grey scale transformation is adjusted manually for each individual image.